Moving Couches
by WolvesxFang
Summary: Naruto helps Sasuke move into his new house. A simple couch sets off a fight which could end with the boys confessing their feelings for each other or one of them walking away heartbroken.


**Summary:**Naruto helps Sasuke move into his new house. A simple couch sets off a fight which could end with the boys confessing their feelings for each other or one of them walking away heartbroken.

**Warnings: BoyxBoy (**don't like then don't read**), Yaoi, Graphic Lemon, Angst, Language.**

**Notice: This story contains two long flashbacks but trust me when I say that this story is definitely worth reading!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story for that matter; they are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Enjoy reading and msg me if you have an requests or problems and I will see what I can do.**

**Sasuke-23**

**Naruto-23**

* * *

Sasuke growled in annoyance and frustration as he re-read the same sentence over and over again, he just couldn't focus on his work. This was something a private investigator couldn't afford to do because his clients expected almost immediate results and answers.

But Sasuke couldn't do his job or anything for that matter because he had a problem; a BIG problem. He couldn't seem to rid himself of the problem no matter how hard he tried or how many resources he used.

The cause or source of his problem was none other than his tanned, blue-eyed blonde haired best friend Naruto and it all started two weeks ago when Naruto was helping Sasuke move into his new house.

_

* * *

_

"_Ok that's the last box out of my car. Are there anymore in yours?" Naruto asked as he gently placed the three boxes that were stacked up in his arms on the kitchen counter._

"_No that's all." Sasuke stated as he started opening a box to see what was inside._

"_Hey wasn't Itachi supposed to be helping as well?" Naruto asked as he stretched to relieve some of the tension in his back from lifting the boxes._

"_He's with your brother."_

"_Oh yeah, Kyuubi did mention seeing Itachi this morning." Naruto said with a laugh as a small blush painted his cheeks._

'_Wow he looks cute like that....wait...what the hell was that?' Sasuke thought before shaking his head and replying to Naruto's statement._

"_Dobe." _

"_Shut-up Teme."_

"_Hn."_

"_That's your answer for everything." Naruto stated in a huff as he glared at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face. _

"_Whatever just help me unpack these boxes." Sasuke said monotonously as he continued with his unpacking of the box in front of him._

"_Fine but after this I am going for a swim." Naruto replied before he too grabbed a box and opened it, peering at what was inside. Sasuke just nodded his head absently as they set about the gruesome task of unpacking Sasuke's many belongings. Thank God Sasuke chose to move into a smaller house when he left the Uchiha Mansion otherwise Naruto wouldn't have agreed to help him._

_After four hours of unpacking and almost non-stop arguing about what went where and what would look good in what area, they were almost finished and to say they were exhausted would be a major understatement._

"_Move it over to the right a bit." Sasuke directed as he stood back and watched as Naruto pushed the couch in the direction that Sasuke said. Naruto sighed in relief as he gave one last push and stepped back to admire his work but sadly his relief that the heavy lifting was over but it was cut short by Sasuke's next sentence. _

"_No doesn't look right. Move it back to the left a little." Sasuke stated boredly as he pointed to the spot he wished for the couch to go. Naruto growled in annoyance but moved the couch back to where it was because at the moment he was too tired to argue with Sasuke because he was hot, sweaty and tired and desperately wanted to go for a swim. It was a good thing Sasuke chose a house with a pool._

"_No still doesn't look right; push it back a little against the wall." Sasuke could tell that Naruto was getting angry but he couldn't help but anger him further because he had to admit to himself that Naruto looked pretty sexy when he was angry. Naruto could practically feel Sasuke's smirk burning into the back of his head as he pushed the couch backwards til it hit the wall._

"_Hn, no still doesn't-"_

"_Don't you dare say it! I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will grab the stick that is already so far up your ass and shove it deeper so you'll be eating wood for breakfast" Sasuke blushed lightly at the mental image of Naruto shoving something in his ass that wasn't a stick but shook his head to clear his mind because the dobe was still talking._

"_I don't care if the couch isn't in the perfect spot for you but I'm tired, hot and sweaty and I would like nothing more than to go for a swim so if you have a problem with where the couch is then MOVE IT YOURSELF" Naruto all but shouted at the end in one breath evidently leaving him breathless._

"_You could have said something sooner dobe." Sasuke knew that by saying this it would flip the switch that was keeping Naruto from releasing his anger and that is exactly what it did. Naruto yelled loudly in frustration and anger before he jumped the couch and ran straight for Sasuke who stepped back to avoid the blonde but was too late. _

_Naruto lunged for Sasuke and grabbed a hold of him as they were both sent crashing to the ground. Sasuke grunted in pain as Naruto landed right on top of him which evidently made their crotches grind together hard. Sasuke bit his lip hard to suppress his moan but he couldn't stop the shudder of pleasure that coursed through his body. _

"_Oh god Sasuke I'm so sorry I didn't intend to hurt you but you just made me so angry." Naruto gushed as he pushed himself up on his elbows and saw that Sasuke was biting his lip in pain or he thought it was in pain but it was actually to hold in his moan of pure pleasure of having Naruto so close to him. _

"_Just hold still Naruto please." Sasuke stressed the 'please' in hopes that Naruto would stop moving around and allow Sasuke to will away his erection before Naruto felt it and quite possibly freak out which was something Sasuke definitely didn't want to happen because it would most likely ruin their friendship._

"_Why?" Naruto asked before his elbows accidently slipped on the floor, sending him crashing back into Sasuke. His eyes widened and his whole body tensed as he felt something incredibly hard against his own crotch making it twitch in pleasure. Sasuke knew the exact moment that Naruto had felt his hard on because his eyes widened and his body tensed._

'_Oh god...he's disgusted by me, I can see it on his face.' Sasuke thought as he looked into Naruto's eyes hoping to find something to contradict his thoughts but when Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke knew that everything was over. Not wanting to hear Naruto's rejection, he quickly pushed up on Naruto's chest so that he fell off to the side which allowed Sasuke a chance to get up._

_Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and couldn't stop his eyes from welling up with tears. If only his father could see him now, almost crying over a guy who didn't return his feelings._

"_Get out." Sasuke whispered as he tried to keep his voice as emotionless as possible._

"_What? Sasuke wait-" Naruto stammered as he quickly stood up and stepped towards Sasuke. He placed a hand on his shoulder but Sasuke shrugged it off and stepped further away from Naruto._

"_I said get out!" _

"_No I won't you-"_

"_GET OUT" Sasuke yelled as he whirled around to face Naruto revealing to him the tears that had escaped Sasuke's eyes. Naruto took a step back in shock, not only from the Sasuke's raised voice but also from how vulnerable he looked. His mask was off and all his emotions were portrayed in his eyes; hurt, anger, frustration and so much more._

_When Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't moving he advanced forward and shoved Naruto in the chest in the direction of his front door. He kept shoving him towards the door shouting 'get out' continuously while Naruto kept trying to protest but to no avail. Just before they reached the front door Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hands and intertwined their fingers effectively stopping Sasuke's attack._

"_Will you just calm down for one second and listen to me?" Naruto's question went unheard as Sasuke tried to struggle out of Naruto's hold. Naruto growled in frustration and turned them both around before slamming Sasuke up against the front door with his hands above his head._

_Naruto saw that he wasn't getting anywhere with talking so he tried the next best thing, he kissed him hard. Sasuke instantly stopped struggling and stared back in surprise. _

"_Are you going to listen to me?" Naruto yelled as he pulled back and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. Seeing Naruto in command like that turned Sasuke on to no end and sent more blood down to his groin making his already hard erection, if possible even harder. _

_When Naruto saw that Sasuke had calm down and submitted he released his right hand and brought it down to rest on his own crotch where a rather prominent bulge was. _

"_Do you feel that?" Naruto asked as he pressed Sasuke's hand harder against his hard on biting his lip in the process to contain his moan. It slipped out however when Sasuke's hand started moving up and down applying pressure on its own. Sasuke nodded his head in reply with a small genuine smile on his face as he looked up into Naruto normally crystal clear blue eyes but were now darkened by lust and wait...was that love? Sasuke wasn't sure but he was definitely going to find out. _

_Naruto's breath caught in his throat when he saw Sasuke's small smile and he couldn't stop the big grin from spreading across his face. Naruto grabbed the hand that was at the moment thoroughly massaging his raging hard manhood and once again intertwined their fingers before raising it above Sasuke's head where his other hand was._

_Naruto pressed his body firmly against Sasuke's and was surprised to feel that they fitted perfectly together, every crevice, every curve fit together like a puzzle even with their clothes on._

"_You are the only person, the only guy for that matter who can do this to me. Not even Gaara could invoke such strange feelings or make me this hard...oh god I sound like a girl." Naruto said with a small laugh as a blush covered his checks before he lowered his face so that his bangs could cover the blush. Sasuke lowered his head and pressed his lips softly to Naruto's and waited for him to respond. _

_Naruto smiled into the kiss and released Sasuke's hands so that he could place his hands on Sasuke's jaw as he deepened the kiss by pulling Sasuke's into him more. Sasuke's hands found their way into Naruto's golden blonde hair as the kiss intensified and Naruto pried Sasuke's lips open before thrusting his tongue inside meeting Sasuke's tongue in a battle for dominance which Naruto won when he ground against Sasuke._

_Sasuke broke the kiss and started trailing kisses along Naruto's strong jaw before travelling down his neck. When he reached the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder he bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood. Naruto mewled in pain and pleasure and placed his hand on the back of Sasuke's head to keep him there while he licked up the blood and nursed the wound with his tongue. _

"_Masochist." Sasuke whispered as he pulled away to admire his mark, the mark that now claimed Naruto as his. _

"_You love it." Naruto replied breathlessly as he grabbed the scruff of Sasuke's neck and pulled him back so he could look at him. He saw that Sasuke had a small line of blood running down from the corner of his lips to his chin. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke as he leaned in and in one swift lick he licked the blood of off Sasuke's chin. He grinned as he heard Sasuke growl deep in his chest before he surged forward and kiss Naruto hard and fast._

_The kiss was messy and clumsy but incredibly hot. In one swift motion Sasuke jumped up and rapped his legs around Naruto's waist effectively causing their manhood's to rub deliciously together. They both pulled apart and moaned loudly before Sasuke leaned forward to whisper in Naruto's ear._

"_Naruto...take me...fuck me please." Sasuke whispered wantonly before nibbling on his ear. _

"_No...I won't fuck you." Naruto replied as he leaned back to look Sasuke in the eyes. Naruto saw hurt flash through Sasuke's eyes before he started struggling against Naruto wanting to be put down._

"_Hey hey calm down, I didn't mean it like that. I was gonna say that instead of fucking you like some animal I would much rather make love to you." Sasuke's head shot up as happiness and excitement filled Sasuke's eyes before he leant forward and gave Naruto a passionate and loving kiss. _

"_I mean, we can save the fucking like animals for next time." Naruto stated with a huge grin while Sasuke just shook his head._

"_Who said there would be a next time?" Sasuke stated smartly and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck before leaning back to look at his reaction._

"_Oh Sasuke, I'll have you begging for more and I'll make sure you remember the feeling of me deep inside of you in two weeks time." Naruto said huskily before kissing Sasuke who shuddered in pleasure at Naruto's suggestive words._

* * *

And true to his word, Sasuke sat at his desk two weeks later and he could still feel Naruto as if he was deep inside of him at that very moment. This was where Sasuke's problem came in because the reason that Sasuke couldn't focus on his current work was because he had a raging hard on. And just thinking about that day two weeks ago only made it swell with more blood.

But the true cause of his unbearable erection was the fact that Naruto and he hadn't had sex since that day two weeks ago. The reason being that Sasuke had been swamped with work and Naruto was really busy managing his own auto shop even though he had Kiba for the brawn and Shikamaru for the brains Naruto was also swamped with fixing not only other people's cars but his own as well.

Sasuke shifted in his chair for the umpteenth time and moaned lightly when the fabric of his pants caused a wonderful friction against his manhood. For an Uchiha to go two weeks without sex and have an almost constant hard on meant that there was a hell of a lot of sexual tension between the two boys. Ever since their first time Naruto had been staying at Sasuke's because he loved to be close to him and because Sasuke lived closer to his work.

So whenever the boys came home from work they were so tired and worn out that they only had enough energy to take a shower and crawl into bed before they both fell asleep in each other's arms too tired to have sex. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he had to do something about his hard on otherwise he would go insane. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, unzipped his pants and let the memories of that day two weeks ago when Naruto made him feel whole and wanted, flood his mind.

* * *

"_Make me feel wanted and needed." Sasuke said before he rested his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and licked the mark he had made earlier. _

"_Sasuke trust me...you are most definitely wanted and needed because not only do I love you" Sasuke's head shot up so that he could look in Naruto's eyes to see if he was telling the truth, which he was. _

"_But you're the only one who can make this problem here go away because right now I want nothing more than to bury myself in you and stay there forever" Naruto whispered huskily as his hands rested on Sasuke's lower back before pulling Sasuke harder against him. Sasuke just moaned loudly in reply and ground against Naruto as images of him and Naruto together flashed through his mind._

_Naruto stepped away from the door and supported Sasuke's weight by placing his hands on his ass giving it a small squeeze before he headed up the stairs and towards Sasuke's new bedroom. _

"_I guess it was a good thing that we unloaded your bed first huh?" Naruto stated as he broke apart from Sasuke and lowered him to the ground. He grabbed Sasuke's t-shirt from behind and pulled it over Sasuke's head before doing the same with his own, leaving both boys in nothing but their shorts and boxers. _

_Naruto pulled Sasuke back against his chest before wrapping his arms around him and rested them on his stomach. He teasingly ran his fingers lightly over Sasuke's taut abs and chest, brushing his nipples occasionally. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and placed a few kisses here and there along his neck before he found Sasuke's weak spot right behind his ear. He licked it before blowing cool air on it causing Sasuke to shiver and grab a hold of one of Naruto's arms which were around his waist and guided it down to his belt._

"_Undo it." Sasuke whispered before he let go of Naruto's arm and wrapped it around his neck. Naruto growled lowly in his throat at the demand before he pulled Sasuke flush against him and placed his hand on Sasuke's bulge._

"_I am the only one who will give the demands, ok?" Naruto accompanied his question with a commanding tone and a squeeze of his hand on Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke groaned in response but nodded his head when Naruto growled at his lack of answer._

"_You wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?" Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear before he ground his clothed manhood against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke was speechless because what he felt when Naruto ground against him was huge, even through the clothes. He could just imagine what it would feel like to have Naruto inside of him, filling him up. _

"_T-tell me." Sasuke said breathlessly as he ground back against Naruto to increase the pleasure that was surging through his body, making him feel as though his every nerve was on fire._

"_Well first we have to get you out of these clothes." Naruto stated as he grabbed Sasuke's other arm and pushed it up to wrap around his neck where Sasuke's other arm was resting. With Sasuke's arms and hands out of the way, Naruto trailed his fingers down Sasuke's chest before one hand stopped at Sasuke's right nipple while his other continued down the washboard abs of his soon to be lover and stopped when it reached Sasuke's belt._

_While Naruto's right hand worked on the belt of Sasuke's pants, his other hand began its torture on Sasuke's right nipple. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the nub feeling it instantly harden under his touch before grabbing it between his thumb and pointer finger and pulled on it. Sasuke moaned loudly, his knees almost giving out as his nipple was brought to hardness. Once Naruto had his right nipple hard and stiff he moved onto its twin and began the same gruesome torture._

_Sasuke was so focused on the pleasure that Naruto was bringing him through his nipples, he failed to realise that his belt, button and zipper had been undone and Naruto's hand was slowly pushing his pants of his hips and down his legs leaving Sasuke in nothing but his boxers with a rather impressive bulge straining against the fabric._

_Naruto wasted no time in also pulling Sasuke's boxers down exposing Sasuke's hard and throbbing manhood which was glistening with pre-cum. Naruto moaned at the sight and bit into Sasuke's shoulder to keep him ground and under control. Sasuke gasped when the cool air hit his heated erection and he smirked when he heard Naruto moaning because he knew that he was the one to bring about that reaction. _

"_Only for you Naruto." Sasuke stated huskily as he gripped Naruto hair in his hands while rolling his hips back against Naruto's still clothed manhood. Feeling Naruto's cock even if it was covered, pressed against his ass made Sasuke moan uncontrollably._

"_Naru...please." _

_Naruto's response was to release Sasuke's shoulder from his mouth before both of his hands dropped down, one grabbing a firm hold of Sasuke's left hip while the other lightly encircled Sasuke's erect manhood. Sasuke groaned in pleasure the moment Naruto's heated skin came in contact with his throbbing flesh. Naruto started pumping his hand slowly up and down squeezing occasionally to increase Sasuke's pleasure._

_When Sasuke went to buck his hips to get more friction, Naruto's hand on his hip gripped him tighter and held him firmly still._

"_Firstly I'm gonna make you cum...all over yourself" Sasuke shuddered when he heard Naruto speak such words in a seductive voice. _

"_Then I'm gonna use your own cum as lube so I can prepare you thoroughly so that I don't hurt you when I enter you." Naruto followed his words with an increased pace of his hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit smearing Sasuke's pre-cum. Sasuke bit his lip to contain his moans of pure unadulterated pleasure but they slipped out anyway no matter how hard he tried. He turned his head around as best he could before pulling Naruto's lips down onto his own in a rough and needy kiss. Naruto kissed back with as much vigour as Sasuke and increased his pace even more._

_He could feel that Sasuke was close because his muscles tensed and he started the shudder against him. Naruto broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper into Sasuke's ear._

"_Cum for me Sasu." Naruto whispered seductively as he held Sasuke firmly against his chest. Upon hearing those words Sasuke threw his head back onto Naruto's shoulder and came with a loud and throaty moan of Naruto's name. Feeling Sasuke shuddering against him while he rode out his orgasm just turned Naruto on even more, not to mention the fact that his hand was now covered in Sasuke's cum._

_Sasuke's knees gave out but luckily Naruto was there to support him before he could fall to the ground. Naruto picked Sasuke up and walked over to his bed before placing Sasuke on his back in the middle of the bed. Naruto stepped back to admire the view of Sasuke's quivering form on the bed before using his left hand too quickly take of his own pants and boxers seeing as how his right hand was covered in Sasuke's essence. _

_Once he was rid of all his clothes he crawled onto the bed and towards Sasuke. When he reached him he saw Sasuke's half lidded pleasure filled eyes trace up and down his body before coming to rest on his erect manhood. Sasuke blushed lightly when he saw the size of Naruto's cock and could only image what it would feel like to have it inside him. Naruto laughed lightly before he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips before pulling back._

"_Don't worry I'll go slowly but first I have to prepare you, ok?" Sasuke nodded in his in reply before spreading his legs to allow Naruto to sit in between them. Naruto rubbed the fingers of his right hand together to make sure they were fully coated by Sasuke's cum before lowering them to rest against Sasuke's hole. He slowly pushed the first finger in and moaned when he felt how hot and tight Sasuke was._

"_If you relax Sasu it won't feel so bad." Naruto stated when he heard Sasuke give a whine of discomfort. Sasuke nodded his head and gripped the sheets as another finger of Naruto's entered him and began stretching him in a scissoring motion. Naruto leaned forward and took Sasuke's right nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking softly. Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto's eyes were watching his every move._

_Sasuke was so distracted by Naruto's treatment of his nipples that he barely felt when the third and final finger entered him. Though he was brought back when he felt Naruto's fingers brush against his prostate. Sasuke threw his head back against the sheets as blinding white hot pleasure spread throughout his body. Sasuke looked down at Naruto when he felt him leave his nipple and began to lap up the remains of Sasuke's first orgasm._

_Sasuke moaned in ecstasy at the feel of Naruto's tongue licking up his cum and his fingers continuously brushing against his prostate. Naruto felt Sasuke's muscle tense and again knew that he was close but he wanted Sasuke to come from the feel of Naruto inside of him, not his fingers. _

"_Oh god...Naruto I l-love you so much." Sasuke mumbled with a voice that was thick with pleasure. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, surprised to hear him say such a thing when he knew that Sasuke rarely opened up to anyone. Naruto pulled his fingers out and stopped his licking to lean up and kiss Sasuke roughly, allowing him to taste himself. Their tongues engaged in a heated battle before Naruto broke the kiss._

"_And I love you." Naruto replied with a smile before it grew serious as he asked his next question._

"_How do you want to do this?" He asked as he brushed a strand of Sasuke's midnight black hair behind his ear. Sasuke leaned into his touch and answered._

"_Like this...with you over me." Sasuke replied breathlessly as a blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment. Naruto nodded his head before lubing up his manhood with the remains of Sasuke's cum._

"_Ok hook your legs around my waist and grab a hold of something because this will hurt but only for a bit." Naruto reassured him as he placed the tip of his erection at Sasuke's hole before placing both of his hands on either side of Sasuke's head._

"_I'm gonna thrust in fully before stopping, you ready?" Naruto asked as he gripped the sheets in anticipation. He saw Sasuke grabbed a hold of his hands and got the hint. He intertwined their fingers before thrusting into Sasuke in one go. Sasuke cried out in pain, he felt like he was being ripped in half and he couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes._

"_Just hang on Sasu...it will get better trust me." Sasuke nodded his head stiffly in response as he gripped Naruto's hands tightly. He wiggled around trying to get used to the feeling but stopped when he heard Naruto moan lowly. He looked up into Naruto's face and saw that it was drawn into a look of concentration and control. Naruto could barely control himself because Sasuke just felt too damn good but when he saw the tears running down Sasuke's cheeks he managed to rain in his control._

"_Sasu...oh god...I have to move...it's too much." Naruto whispered in a strained voice. Sasuke moved his hips and realised that the pain had subsided greatly so he told Naruto that it was ok for him to move. Naruto started out slow like he said he would and kept eye contact with Sasuke the whole time. When he thrust in deeply and saw Sasuke's eyes fill to the brim with pleasure he knew that he had hit his prostate._

_Naruto leaned down and captured Sasuke's kiss swollen lips in a gentle and loving kiss as he continued to move in and out of Sasuke going deeper every time._

"_So...good Naru...ahhh" Sasuke moaned as he thrust his hips up to meet every one of Naruto's downward thrust. Naruto released Sasuke's hands and encircled them around Sasuke's lower back before pulling him up as he sat back on his heels. When he pulled Sasuke up to sit in his lap it caused him to sink if possible even deeper into Sasuke's heat._

_Sasuke moaned loudly from the new position and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as he felt Naruto increase his pace tenfold. Naruto knew that they were both close to their breaking points so he reached in between them and started pumping Sasuke's member in time with his thrusts._

"_It's...it's too much...I-I'm gonna" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and he bounced up and down on his cock._

"_I know...me too" Naruto replied before he threaded his free hand into Sasuke's hair and pulled him forwards into a hasty and messy kiss. A few more pumps from Naruto's hand and Sasuke came with a scream of pleasure, thrashing against Naruto as he rode out his orgasm. Sasuke's cum coated his and Naruto's stomachs. It was all over for Naruto when he felt Sasuke's muscle clench tighter around his aching cock and he released into Sasuke, holding the boy against him tightly to fully ride out his own orgasm._

_Once they came down for their high, Sasuke slumped against Naruto's chest breathing deeply and harshly. Naruto could feel Sasuke quivering from his release and raised Sasuke's head up so he could look him in the eyes. He could see that Sasuke was worn out and tired so he gave him a quick kiss on the lips before lowering him down onto the bed, slipping out of him in the process._

_Sasuke whimpered in discomfort as he felt Naruto's cum trail down the backs of his thighs as he pulled out. Naruto saw Sasuke's discomfort and was curious to know what the mixture of Sasuke's and his cum would taste like. He rolled Sasuke over onto his stomach before grabbing his hips and pulled them up a bit. _

_Sasuke had an idea of what Naruto was about to do but he was too tired and worn out to stop him. Naruto parted Sasuke's cheeks and leaned forward to take a tentative lick of their mixed cum. _

_Sasuke moaned softly when he felt Naruto's tongue licking up the mixture and pushed back against said tongue. After he savoured the taste Naruto set about cleaning Sasuke up by licking all the cum of the backs of his thighs and up to Sasuke's hole which quivered as Naruto's tongue pushed inside scooping out as much cum as he could before pulling back to make sure he hadn't miss any._

_With that done Naruto turned Sasuke over onto his back and smiled when he saw his dazed and tired expression. He leaned forward and gave Sasuke a slow and loving kiss before pulling away._

"_You were amazing Sasu" Naruto mumbled against said boys lips before trailing his tongue along the outline of his bottom lip._

"_You too." Sasuke said as he yawned loudly before snuggling against Naruto's warm chest. Naruto smiled down at Sasuke before he hooked Sasuke top leg over his hip and pulled them closer together._

"_Love you dobe." Sasuke said the insult which had become a pet name for his blonde lover._

"_Love you too teme." Naruto replied before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep._

* * *

Sasuke came with a force so strong that he fell out of his chair and landed on the floor. He panted breathlessly as he knelt on his knees and grabbed a hold of his desk to steady himself as he tried to stand up. His legs were a bit shaky but he finally steadied himself and sank back into his chair. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned himself off before he tucked himself back into his pants before zipping them up.

He couldn't go another day without having sex with Naruto, he desperately needed him and he planned to fuck him into the mattress and nothing was going to stop him. He picked up his phone and dialled Naruto's work number and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello Uzumaki's Auto Repair Shop how can I help you?" The person drawled as they answered the phone and Sasuke knew instantly that it was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru I need you to put Naruto on the phone." Sasuke stated in a serious tone trying hard to calm his breathing.

"He's busy at the moment." Shika replied boredly.

"I don't care; I really need to speak to him. It's urgent." Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Troublesome...fine hang on." Shikamaru replied before silence followed his voice. Sasuke drummed his fingers against his desk in impatience and he looked down at his crotch as he felt his member harden once again. He groaned in annoyance but stopped when he heard his blonde sex god of a boyfriend answer the phone.

"Sasu babe what's wrong, Shika said it was urgent." Naruto's sweet voice was like music to Sasuke's ears.

"I'm hard, horny and sexual frustrated. If you're not home in 15 minutes so that I can fuck you into the mattress then were gonna have a problem, ok?" Sasuke stated in a breathless tone. Naruto's only reply was a loud throaty moan that went straight to Sasuke's already hard cock.

"I'll be there in 10" Naruto stated before he hung up. Sasuke bit his lip in anticipation for what was to come and put the phone back on the receiver. He quickly packed his briefcase with everything in grabbing distance, grabbed his keys and dashed out the door locking it behind him.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter which will make this a two-shot. I will write and post it as soon as possible but until then if you feel like it I would be happy to know your views and opinions about my story so far. **


End file.
